Devlin Dancin
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: The apocolypse of hell is apon us, the heavens have soared to the depths. Every milliniunm a ball is hosted in hell to take the next sacrifices to the devil himself. (WARNING: satanic beleifs included. Dont read if offends you. Not suited for children! No explicit content!)


Devlin Dancin

(Devils Dancing)

Summary: The apocolypse of hell is apon us, the heavens have soared to the depths. Every milliniunm a ball is hosted in hell to take the next sacrifices to the devil himself.

Rated: M for religious counter-part beleifs.

(my new style of stories! I hope everyone likes it and dont read if you dont like.

I apologize about your beleifs if it offends but rated M for that.

Read at own risk)

Chapter one: Let's Dance With the Devil Tonight.

Slow dancing music blares from the speakers lodged in the corners of the ballroom.

Women in all gowns of sorts swirl on the floor with men in masks and hats whisk them away, their smiles lapping up the souls standing to them.

Poison vapors of mind loosing potions settle around the drink lain out for the guests to drink.

Brown eyes dart around the floor as the eyes of her partner harden.

"Look at me." He hisses and grabs her chin, forcing their noses to touch.

The brown eyed scarlet glares at the man infront of her.

Her lip curls into a frown.

"I already know what you're doing here. I'll take no part in it." The man growls and pinches her arm, blood trinkles out slowly.

Her eyes show now pain and she stamps on his toes.

He temporarily lets go letting her whirl around to see the clock.

'11:58... Guess i can now...'

The man grabs her arm but she shoves him off and kicks him to the ground.

"Leave me alone, demon!" She yells before walking to the huge crystal and red clock.

The lights start to dim as 30 seconds near to midnight.

"15 seconds" she whispers to a white haired girl.

The girl nods and her pale hand slips under her red dress to bring out a crystal and onyx dagger.

DING! Ding! DING!

The scarlet speeds up her walking to the door.

DING! DING! DING!

The snow makes her way to the target.

DING! DING! DING!

The scarlet arrives at the clock.

DING!

Both girls breath in.

DING!

Snow's fingers curl around the knife.

DING!

And the light shut off.

X

Red glowing eyes and screams fill the room.

The sound of shoes clicking on the ground is heard and a small spotlight shines on a man in all black with a white mask on.

"Welcome ladies, to our anual reaping! During this dance your souls have been tested to see if you could be supplied to his majesty.

"During this first part we know the five we want to present to his highness." At this five girls are brought up by their partners.

One stands out from the rest with orange/brown hair in a short nlack dress.

Scarlet's eyes widen at the girl standing there.

"M-Milliana!" She yells and the girl looks up, a spell being broken at the sound of her voice.

The white mask snaps his fingers and guards appear.

"This girl is stopping the reaping, kill her..."

Then all hell breaks loose.

Snow's hand jams the knife into the target's heart, Scarlet throws her heels and rams the door, guards run after them.

Scarlet clenches her fists at the iron doors before grabbing the breast of her dress as ripping off to show a short black corset dress under it and round houses the door.

Snow hears the crash and breaks to the door.

"Everyone! Leave! It's not safe here!" Yells Scarlet and the spell in everyone's eyes break to peices as realization comes to them.

Everyone scrambles to get away from the demons but it is too late.

The masked man snaps his fingers and the five girls disappear.

"MILLIANA!" Yells Scarlet as Milliana disappears.

Snow pulls the dagger out of the victim and he falls to his knees gasping.

The men transform into demons and start ripping the flesh off of the women, stealing their souls.

"Come on!" Yells the brown eyed scarlet and the blue eyed snow runs.

They run out the door with men on their heels.

One man reaches out and grabs the snow haired beauty.

"N-no! LET HER GO!" Yells the scarlet stopping and starting to run to them.

"no! Go!" Yells the snow.

The scarlet hesitates.

"Leave me! Revolt a riot upon hell! Run now! -!" The scarlet feels tears prick her eyes but she turns and runs.

The snow haired girl calls out one last thing before her eyes fade to white and her body goes limb.

X

The scarlet runs down the halls littered with bodies and stained with blood.

Tears drip off her face as she runs, wishing her friend a last farewell.

Rounding a corner a figure in all black stands there.

Seeing her he holds up a hand.

"Destruct!" He yells and an explosion goes off.

Scarlet is flung back, crashing through walls and debri flung at her.

"Aaaahhh!" She yells landing on her back.

A searing pain is felt on her left and she looks down to see a peice of crystal loged in her.

Metal and wood are stuck on her arms and legs and something cracked her skull.

A stream of blood runs down scarlet's face and everything starts fading to black.

'Am i really going to die? Im sorry...Mira...' Are her last thoughts before black takes over.

X

Scarlet squints her eyes as they open to see a hooded figure standing above her.

"Thank goodness i found you, you almost died on me..."

Scarlet, having too much pain, merely furrows her brows and tried to breath.

"I see you are dying...i can help you. I can take away the pain and save you. Would you like that?" She merely nods as her head lolls back onto the ground.

The man takes off his hood, but by that time Scarlet's eyes had closed again, and she fell into a deep sleep.

X

Scarlet's eyes open once again to see a brightly lit room.

Her eyes look to the side to see herself in her bedroom on earth in her bed.

'How did i get here?!' She panics and looks to the other side.

There sits a man with blue hair and a red tattoo under his eye.

"Oh, your awake." He says but she ignors him and gets up.

The pain she once felt is gone and nothing, not a trace, of what happened is there.

Scarlet walks to her mirror to see her eyes flash a shade of black and become a chocolate brown, unlike her original hazel.

She turns around the face the mysterious man.

"What did you do to me?" She croaks out and he smirks, resting his head on his palm.

"Well, i seem to have forgotten to introduce myself, how rude. I am Jellal Ferdinands, the ruler of hell..."

X

A pink haired girl stands at a cliff, holding a book to her chest.

"Forgive me, Ultear... I really am sorry..."

She steps closer to the cliff as the breeze blows her green dress in the wind.

"But i really need to see if this is real... If i die. Forgive me..." The pink haired girl steps one last time.

"Meredy..." Says and voice and the girl gasps in suprise and slips turning around, eyes wide to meet even wider eyes.

"U-ultear..." And Meredy fell.

X

Scarlet's eyes widen.

"Now that I've told you my name, what is yours?" Asks Jellal looking at her.

"E-Erza. Erza Scarlet..." Says Erza still suprised.

"Arent you supposed to be in hell with your toys?" She asks and Jellal frowns.

"I dont run hell anymore. My ass of a brother took over and dispelled me somehow. Im stuck on earth." His eyes flick to her.

"I granted you a wish, to be brought to life again. But something from a devil never comes free..." Jellal stands up and walks to Erza.

"W-what do you want?" She demands and he leans to her face.

"I want revenge on my brother and i want you to help. The only way is, you must become a demon..."

Erza's eyes tighten.

"And how do you do that may i ask?"

Jellal smirks at her.

"Why to dance with the devil of course*."

Erza'a face hardens, though a small blush forms.

"N-no way!"

"Then I'll take away your life again..." He shrugs and Erza's eyes widen.

"N-no!" He looks at her pointedly and she sighs in defeat.

"F-fine... I accept .." Jellal smiles and takes her chin.

"Now there's a dear..."

X~till we meet again~

(How'd you like it? Please dont report or hate. This is a satanic beleif story so read at own risk! I love all of you and Merry Bromiss!

*- to dance with the devil means to do it with him.

~Mizore)


End file.
